Unagami
Emperor Unagami is the mysterious ruler of Prime Empire and the leader of his army. Sometime after the Liberation of the Never-Realm, Unagami associated with the Mechanic for unknown intentions. History Early Life At an unknown point in time, Unagami became the ruler of Prime Empire. Sometime after the Liberation of the Never-Realm, he associated with the Mechanic. Prime Empire Original Shorts Upgrade Following the success of The Mechanic's robbery, Unagami, speaking to The Mechanic through a monitor, told his associate that the use of the upgraded noodle truck in the robbery was merely a test for a much bigger plan. He also assured The Mechanic that he would reveal his identity when the time is right. The criminal then asked Unagami for help on another project, though he did not reply and the monitor simply shut off. Later on, The Mechanic returned to the monitor, angrily striking it and attracting Unagami's attention. The Mechanic told him that he wanted to feel, and in response, Unagami printed plans for a mechanical arm, allowing the criminal to feel objects he touched. Once again, The Mechanic questioned the villain's identity, to which he revealed his name. Personality Relationships Appearances *71711 Jay's Cyber Dragon *71712 Empire Temple of Madness *71713 Empire Dragon ''LEGO Ninjago Prime Empire Original Shorts *2. "Upgrade" (voice) Season 12: Prime Empire Trivia *He uses a recolored shoulder pad of Mr. E's. *He is the fourth Emperor character to appear in the series, having been proceeded by: **The Emperor of Ninjago who, along with the rest of the Royal Family debuted in Season 8 and perished in "The Jade Princess." **Garmadon took up the title of "Emperor Garmadon" in "True Potential" after being revived by the Oni Masks, reigning over Ninjago City until losing his powers in "Green Destiny." **An amnesiac Zane, corrupted by the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and misled by Vex usurped Grimfax, ruling over the Never-Realm as the "Ice Emperor" after being banished by Aspheera. Though he gives up this role after regaining his memories and destroying his scepter during the events of "Awakenings." *The printing on his headpiece is similar to Zane, P.I.X.A.L., and Jay's pre-season 8. With him having a two-sided face with one side being normal and the other side having red on it like P.I.X.A.L. **While he has the lining through his jawline and cheeks like Zane's and a notch on his left eyebrow like Jay's before Season 8 on the normal side, he has Zane's mouth on his angered expression. *His name means sea or ocean in Japanese. *He has the Empire Dragon. This makes him the second emperor with a dragon, the first is Zane, who had Boreal. **He is also the third villain who has a dragon. The first was Morro with the Morro Dragon and second was Zane with Boreal. **He also uses the Empire Dragon to take his anger out on his enemies. *He uses the same hairpiece as Okino. *His minifigure does not have legs and has a slope piece being used as a dress or robe instead. **This makes him the first ''Ninjago character to have the 2018 slope piece. *He is the only Season 12 villain without a Health Board. *According to a Ninjago Season 12 activity book, it was revealed that Unagami is the creator of the Prime Empire video game and that The Mechanic and the other Kryptarium Prison inmates are helping him. **If this is true, his real identity might be Milton Dyer. *He is the second main villain to associate with the Mechanic, the first being Chen. *He is the third villain to be the main antagonist in more than one Ninjago installment. With him being the main antagonist of the Prime Empire Original Shorts and Season 12. **Garmadon is the first with him being the main antagonist in the Pilot Episodes, the first half of Season 2, and Season 9. And the Overlord is the second with him being the main antagonist in the second half of Season 2 and Season 3. Gallery de:Unagami Winter 2020 Unagami Minifigure.png|Unagami's minifigure Empero Unagami.jpg Season 12 Japanese Poster.jpg|In the Season 12's Japanese poster Jay vs. Unagami.jpeg|Jay against Unagami Unagami.jpeg|In the Set animation. Képernyőkép (15).png|Unagami voice in a computer Unagami face.png Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:2020 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2020 characters Category:Prime Empire Category:Technology Category:Unagami's Army